Goliath's Ascension
Goliath's Ascension was a Bounty Event in Grand Sphere and is the first event of the game. It was followed by Battle Faire. You were able to access this event in the Pub. It started after maintenance on September 8, 2015 and ended on September 18, 2015 at 3:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on September 8, 2015: Event Details Stated in-game Goliath has once again risen from flame to wreak havoc upon Astrum. Such a strong foe cannot be defeated alone. Join allies to take down this legendary giant. In this event, you will defeat special Bounty bosses, gather "Golem Cores" and redeem them for various rewards at the exchange. 'Bounty Battles' Bounty Battles can be accessed through the Pub. You will join forces with other players to defeat bosses during Bounty Battles. You can join Bounty Battles from Rank 5. Join Bounty Battles by clicking the "Bounty Banner". 'Battle Times' All times are PDT/PST Battles were held during the following times: 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and the details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items and rewards removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Special Bounty Bosses *In this event you can face the special boss "Goliath" at 4 different levels of difficulty. The higher the rank of the boss you defeat, the more "Golem Souls" you can receive. Water units are particularly effective against this Bounty boss. When a treasure chest appears during a boss battle, all players participating in that battle will receive the same item(s). The amount of "Golem Souls" received from defeating Bounty bosses may not always be the same. You may battle normal Bounty bosses during this event, however, you will not receive any "Golem Souls" from normal Bounty bosses. 'Rank Requirements' The 6★ Boss was added on September 14, 2015 post-maintenance. There is a rank requirement to participate in certain special boss battles. You must be above the following ranks to participate in each respective boss battle. Special Event Sphere A special event Sphere called "Icestorm Sphere" will appear only during this event's special boss battles. Set an "Icestorm Sphere" and it will attack at random. Set an "Icestorm Sphere" to a Water unit to deal extreme damage. "Icestorm Spheres" will also appear during Sphere Chains. Blast Spheres will not appear during special boss battles during this event. The Blast Sphere effect up ability and equipment effects will be applied to "Icestorm Spheres". Event Item - "Golem Soul" Defeat the special event boss Goliath to receive this item. "Golem Souls" can be exchanged at the Event Shop for various rewards. After the Event Shop has closed, all event items will become void. You may possess up to 9,999,999 "Golem Souls" at one time. All items received after the maximum amount has been exceed will become void. The Event Shop The limited-time Event Shop can be accessed through the "Event Shop" banner located in the Pub. "Golem Souls" may be exchanged for various different rewards. Please take into consideration that the number items that may be exchanged is limited. Units = |-|Materials = |-|Misc. = External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Bounty Event Category:Events